A Very Tangled Christmas
by wellversedinconverse
Summary: "It wasn't everyday that he got to witness Elena Gilbert, of all people, perform such ridiculously suggestive dance moves in a ruby red mini-dress with fluffy white trim." Damon gets distracted while hanging up Christmas lights. One-shot for DEEX 2011 LJ.


**A/N: This is a submission to a prompt for the TVD Christmas Fic Exchange at Livejournal. Sorry it's taken me so long but I do hope you like it!**

**Prompt by dutch_treat: _We all know those pesky Christmas lights ... Either Damon or Elena (I slightly prefer Damon) is busy decorating and gets somehow tangled up in a string of lights leaving him or her completely at the other's mercy. Extra Christmas cookies if you pick a somewhat public place as the setting_. **

* * *

><p>Contrary to popular belief, Damon Salvatore didn't mind Christmas.<p>

In fact you could probably say that he was fond of it. He _enjoyed_ it.

The _food_ was always good. There were plenty of parties to crash, plenty of deliciously warm necks to feed on (well there _used_ to be, anyway). The music wasn't always his brand of bourbon but he had to hand it to the people continually writing hundreds of songs about winter and reindeer and sleigh bells and all that bullshit.

He even admired the fact that a chubby bearded guy who had lived a few hundred years is beloved by every child and_ still_ had a bunch of hot ladies in Santa's Little Helper outfits prancing around him. Maybe you _could _learn a thing or two from ye old Saint Nick, you know?

Even his fondest childhood memories (and there were only a few) were of Christmas and his mother and chasing baby, pre-broody Stefan around the fireplace.

So there! Ebenezer Scrooge he was not and…well let's face it; he would never in his life be caught dead in that god awful night gown. Just…ugh _gross_.

Now here he was giving back to the community of Mystic Falls (like the upstanding citizen that he is) by hanging up Christmas lights at the town square. The tree he was working on was already starting to look pretty fucking cool (well as fucking cool as Christmas lights go) as he stood on the ladder to admire his handiwork.

His attention however, drifted to the group of girls in delectably skimpy outfits dancing on stage to the overtly sexual Christmas carol "Santa Baby". Their rehearsal times conveniently clashing with his Christmas light duties.

Unoriginality aside, this was the true reason he hauled ass out of his mansion that afternoon to put up said Christmas lights.

You see, it wasn't everyday that he got to witness Elena Gilbert, of all people, perform such ridiculously suggestive dance moves (courtesy of Caroline Forbes' brilliant choreography, by the way) in a ruby red mini-dress with fluffy white trim.

God bless Vampire Barbie for making one of his wildest Elena fantasies come true. He had to keep in mind to actually give Blondie that atrocious Jersey Shore DVD box-set that she wanted, as a thank you.

Right now, he couldn't believe his eyes as Elena gripped a life-sized candy cane and slid it back and forth in between her legs to the beat.

Fuck it.

As far as he knew the Annual Mystic Falls Christmas Pageant was still a family event, right?

How the hell was this obscenely hot performance approved by Carol freaking Lockwood?

And how did he get this hard so fast?

Damon couldn't help it; every move that she made, every bounce of her breasts or glimpse of that perfectly shaped ass underneath her skirt sent shockwaves of pleasure straight to his cock. He was sure that every ounce of O-Neg he drank that day was currently circulating in his nether regions.

Just as he thought that he couldn't go through anymore torture, Elena slowly sauntered around Caroline and ended the performance by spreading her long luscious legs apart into a split.

If he had been drinking he would have choked on his very expensive bourbon.

And he _loved_ his bourbon.

He decided that he needed to put that incredible flexibility to use; he leaned a tiny bit further to catch another glimpse of her, the allure of Elena Gilbert was too magnetic, if only –

WAIT, WHAT THE - ?

His foot started to slip off the step and before he knew it he was losing his balance for the first time in a century and half. His left leg wrapping around one icicle covered wire while his arm was getting caught in another. Somehow grabbing hold of a loop for balance caused the wires to coil around him and he soon found himself in an uncomfortably upright position against the base of the tree, looking very much like an oversized ornament.

Thank God everyone was too busy still drooling over the afternoon peep show/rehearsals to pay him any attention.

Damon Salvatore, the big badass vampire tangled up in Christmas decorations.

Yeah, he would sooner stake his own heart than risk any word of this shameful predicament coming out. Stefan would_ never_ (and we're talking hundreds of years here) let him live it down and Ric would probably laugh in his face all lame and teacher-y like. Ugh. He needed to get out and _fast_.

But before he could loosen the hold of his festive trap, he sensed the familiar sweet aroma of Elena Gilbert heading his way. Luckily for him, her car was parked right next to the tree he was currently occupying.

He had a new plan. A plan so perfect that if executed correctly, could not only get him out of this tangled mess but also relieve him of his raging hard-on.

All of this was basically Elena's fault anyway, he concluded.

Yes, definitely the fault of her royal hotness.

"What the hell are you doing, Damon?"

There she appeared (all rugged up in a trench coat and scarf, unfortunately for him), her expression a mixture of amusement and shock.

"Oh you know, just hanging," he said dryly.

"I wonder how long it took you to come up with that," she replied while fighting the urge to laugh.

He gave her a trademark smirk in response.

"Seriously, why can't you just vamp speed out of there?" she asked as she curiously edged closer and closer to him.

_Perfect_.

"Because, believe it or not Elena, I'm actually stuck and Mrs. Lockwood would most likely burn me alive if I somehow ruined her precious custom made Christmas lights by _vamp_ speeding out of here," he retorted, inwardly congratulating himself for his well thought out lie.

"Well then… I do have a few numbers on my contact list that would love this as their new wallpaper…" Elena said slyly as she whipped out her Blackberry from her inside pocket.

"No, no, no! Don't you dare, Elena! Can you just… help a guy out will you?" He pleaded, echoing the words that granted him a similar privilege long ago.

She quirked her lips in contemplation, the mirth in her eyes clearly visible. Elena was dangerous like this; these were the moments he could not predict.

"Hmm…I don't know. This is just too hilarious," she answered, gesturing to the ridiculousness of his situation.

"Fine, I _was_ planning to give you an extra Christmas gift but I guess I don't have to now," he pouted.

"You already gave me one; it's under my Christmas tree, covered in Team Edward gift wrapping, very original by the way!"

"No but this one's an extra _special_ gift," he said, looking down at his crotch pointedly.

He laughed as Elena grimaced in disgust.

"I've been a good girl so I'm pretty sure I'll receive _many_ gifts this year, probably more expensive and no doubt…_bigger_," she answered back and he couldn't believe how much he was getting off at her having the upper hand. His pants were throbbing against the wires wrapped around him.

"Pfft. I don't think you can get any bigger than what I have packaged for you."

She shook her head, smiling reluctantly at his suggestive remarks.

"You're an idiot…most of the time," she sighed but reached up to tug at the wire coiled around his left wrist all the same.

Suddenly he caught a glimpse of red bedazzles peaking out from underneath her coat and he decided to push his luck just a little bit further.

"You can lose the coat as well; I want to pretend I'm stuck in a chimney and you're my little helper," he suggested with a wink.

"Don't make me stake you in the throat, Damon. You're really not in the position to be making any more requests!" she threatened, her eyes flashing dangerously.

"I can be in any position you want me to be."

"_God_, I really don't have time for this. I have a history paper to write at home with _no_ help from the history teacher that lives at my house, by the way," Elena said irritably, pinching her nose with her thumb and forefinger.

"Come on, _Elena_! Consider it a dying man's wish!" he whined childishly.

"You're already dead," she snapped back.

"Well touché. Look, forget about it. I'd just like to get out of here before _next_ Christmas comes around," he said in what he hoped sounded as sincere of a tone as possible. He bit his lip for good measure and _jackpot_, her eyes immediately flickered down.

She looked up to meet his eyes once more, the unreadable round pools of chocolate boring into him. Her soft full lips were slightly parted and he imagined devouring them as if they were the sweetest of desserts.

Then a miracle happened.

A true Christmas miracle fit for the movies…well okay maybe not the movies, because a scene like the one unfolding right before him wouldn't be allowed on Home Alone or The Muppet Christmas Carol.

It was more along the lines of A Miracle on 69th Street or Frosty the Snow Ho.

There he was watching the love of his life slowly and torturously unbutton her coat, revealing every inch of skin that he'd been dying to touch since…well…since _ever_.

Soon enough the blasted trench coat was discarded at her feet, leaving her flushed in her strapless Santa's Little Helper mini-dress.

She moved forwards once more until she was right up against him, her head level to his sternum. He could feel the heat emanating from her body, smell her delicious arousal and he wished more than ever that he could just give up the charade and take her right then and there.

"So you want _me_ to help you get out of here? Because you're a helpless, century and a half old vampire that couldn't possibly find a way out yourself and need a badass human girl to save you?" she asked, smiling mischievously up at him.

"_Yes_," he choked out and gulped as she slowly traced a finger down from his neck to his chest and stomach, then right down to the place that was itching for her touch.

She lightly ghosted her finger against his jean-clad bulge, making him shudder at the minimal contact.

"Mmm…I don't think you've been a very good boy this year," she whispered huskily, her cheek resting against his chest as she continued to tease the tent in his pants.

"_Fuck_ Elena, you're killing me," he let out and shut his eyes, letting out a load groan as she finally cupped him.

She rubbed against him roughly and vigorously through his jeans then stopped abruptly, leaving him on the brink of release.

That little she-devil.

"Hey, I thought you wanted to get out of here," she added and looked up at him innocently, undoing him with her patented doe eyes before he even had the chance to open his mouth in protest.

He was speechless, he was fucking speechless.

He always knew that she had that hidden dominatrix streak; all of the slaps and punches he had endured was evidence of that but right now… she was definitely blowing everything out of the water. He was at her total and complete mercy.

His eyes followed Elena as she started to climb the ladder next to him, her skirt bouncing and lifting up at every step. She decided to stop to where his arm was dangling above his head and began her work.

"You know, Elena if you reach a little over to the right, you might be able to get it off easier," he suggested impishly.

"_Sure_! I'd love to, Damon!" she replied sarcastically, but leaned over all the same, causing her breasts to be level to his face.

"Perfect," he said to her heaving bosoms. At closer inspection, he realized that she wasn't wearing a bra. He marvelled at her perfectly hardened nipples poking through the red fabric, the beautiful sight causing his cock to twitch.

"Maybe move a little further…"

"A little further and I'll fall off."

"A little further and the wires will _come_ off!"

"Fine!" Elena snapped back so angrily that she lifted one foot off the ladder to edge closer to reach him, which eventually turned out to be a very bad, no good idea.

"DAMON!"

As soon as she started to fall, Damon slipped out of his faux entrapment to catch her whilst blowing his cover in the process.

Sure enough, as he set her feet down on the ground, her shocked expression turned into a livid one. He was well and truly busted.

"I knew it! You were faking the whole time!" she bellowed furiously, her hand making contact with the side of his face in a hard, stinging slap.

"Yes…well that slap was definitely warranted," he admitted meekly, giving her a slight smile.

"You bet your ass it is!"

"It was just a joke, Elena! You had your fun as well, didn't you? I promise I'll make it up to you!" he reassured her in vain.

"With what? Your services?" she spat back.

He took a beat to look at her seriously, her brows were furrowed and mouth pursed.

He really _did_ need to make it up to her, and well…offering his services wasn't that bad of an idea.

"Actually…yes," he answered.

"Yes? Yes, what?" she asked impatiantly.

"I mean _yes_. I'll make it up to you," he answered softly, placing her back up against the tree in a flash.

"In public? No way!"

"You were jacking me off ten minutes ago, I think you'll manage. Plus, everyone's gone home already. You were just too _distracted_ to notice."

She closed her eyes in frustration and sighed in defeat.

"You're also still…soaking wet," he added, making her jolt as he reached down to swipe his finger against the front of her dripping wet panties.

"Just get it over with," she snapped, trying hard to fight back a smile.

"That's no way to show your appreciation to such a generous gift-giver!" he gasped dramatically.

Suddenly he found himself getting pulled into a searing kiss; the reason of said kiss would most likely be to prevent him from spouting anymore smart ass comments and he was very glad for that.

He kissed her back hungrily, cupping her face with one hand and pulling her into him by the waist with the other, her body moulding against his.

His tongue duelled with hers as the kiss deepened, her fingers tugged at his hair. He still couldn't believe that this was his reality; this girl, this _woman_ was perfection personified. His heart swelled at the thought of just being able to hold or kiss her like this, he seriously couldn't have asked for a better gift.

His thoughts were so Hallmark card worthy right now.

He pulled away to let her catch her breath, pressing his lips against the corner of her mouth. He continued to trail down along her neck, sucking at her pulse point and mock biting the sensitive spot, making her gasp.

He then reached the top of her mini-dress; his fingers having itched to tug that damn thing down ever since he saw her in such a masterpiece. He palmed her supple breasts first, his thumbs flicking over her nipples back and forth as Elena whimpered and arched her back to give him more access. Soon he had her perfectly shaped breasts exposed, her gorgeously pink nipples standing on end.

He took one in his mouth, swirling his tongue around the pebbly skin while he continued his ministrations on the other breast. He alternated between both, tweaking the nipples in equal dexterity causing Elena to cry out in pleasure.

As soon as he made sure that enough attention was given to her wonderful set of breasts, he continued his journey down south, wanting to give Elena the best early Christmas present she could ever ask for.

He slowly knelt down in front of her, her fingers lightly stroking his hair and he closed his eyes at her touch. He lifted the skirt of her dress up and chuckled at the cute little boy-short panties that she wore; a picture of Christmas stockings printed at the front along with text saying "Fill me".

"Stop laughing! They were on sale!" she scolded him, smacking the top of his head.

"I bet you bought these while thinking of me," he answered back.

"I hate you," she snapped, which was basically code for "Yes, of course."

Before she could pout any further, he ran his tongue up along her ridiculous underwear, causing her to stiffen.

He hooked his fingers at the top of her panties and tugged them down to reveal her slick, wet folds. His mouth was already watering at the sight of her beautiful cunt.

He began to slowly kiss along the soft skin of her inner left thigh and just as he was inches from where Elena desperately needed his mouth to be, he switched to her right and chuckled at her obvious dismay.

"I'm not going to beg, Damon," she warned which made him laugh even more.

"I'm not expecting you to," he answered.

Suddenly he felt two hands lifting his head from their current location until he was facing her nether lips, front and centre.

"As you wish," he breathed against her skin, making her quiver.

He held her hips in place as he took one long swipe of his tongue, tasting the sweet, wet juices along her folds and reached up until he found her sensitive bundle of nerves.

Just as he was suckling on her clit relentlessly, causing her to jerk and buck her hips against his mouth, her phone started to go off which made them both groan for an entirely different reason.

Elena reached down to grab her phone from the front pocket of her dress to check the caller ID.

"It's Caroline. Ugh, I'll have to take it. She gets crazy scary whenever I ignore her calls," she moaned.

"Is that bitch serious?" he asked disbelievingly, his mouth still glistening with her sweet juices.

She mouthed a sorry to him as she clicked her phone to answer.

"Hey Care, what's up?"

Damon didn't even bother to turn up his vampire hearing whenever he knew Caroline Forbes was on the other line. He could hear her yapping from a mile away.

"_As a loving friend who has known you since we shared crayons in kindergarten I think I have the right to ask, WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING WITH DAMON AND MRS. LOCKWOOD'S CHRISTMAS LIGHTS?"_

Damon and Elena exchanged looks of horror.

"I THOUGHT YOU SAID EVERYONE WENT HOME!"

"I forgot the Grill was still open…"


End file.
